The present invention relates to solvent mixtures formed of chlorinated and/or fluorinated hydrocarbons and fluoroalcohols.
Besides pure chlorinated and/or fluorinated hydrocarbons, hereinafter referred to as halogenated hydrocarbons or HHC, it is already known to use mixtures of two or more halogenated hydrocarbons for diverse industrial processes such as cleaning processes, vapor degreasing, and drying solid surfaces, as well as working fluids for thermodynamic processes in which thermal energy is transferred (heat pumps) or converted into higher value forms of energy (Rankine processes). Such mixtures can be either azeotropic or azeotrope-like in nature, or they can be non-azeotropic. The term "azeotrope-like" is intended to refer to mixtures which throughout a large range of concentrations boil at a substantially constant temperature (variation in the boiling temperature of less than 5.degree. C.) and which therefore behave for practical purposes similar to an azeotrope.
The known mixtures are still capable of improvement in their technical characteristics, and there therefore exists a need for new solvent mixtures with new, special characteristics.